Ensayo Imperfecto
by jacque-kari
Summary: Es fácil escribir cuando sabes de qué hacerlo,pero hasta el estudiante más brillante tendría dificultades para hacer una composición sobre un tema que desconoce por completo, ¿el tema de Malfoy?, él mismo...


Hola, soy nueva en fanfiction. Adoro los Dramione y he seguido a varias de las autoras de esta páginas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero sólo recientemente me creé una cuenta y aprendí a subir historias. Este es el primer Dramione que escribo, a pesar de que adoro escribir, pero lo hago más sobre anime. Espero que les guste, la situación ocurre en sexto año, es algo trivial y no está inmersa en la guerra.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"¿Y bien, señor Malfoy?"

Toda el aula tenía la mirada puesta sobre el joven rubio, que se erguía frente al salón con expresión desdeñosa ante su profesora.

"_¿Y bien qué?" – _pensó con fastidio

"No entiendo su concepto… ¿qué es lo que quiere que diga?" – preguntó con un tono que pretendía ser educado

"¿Es que acaso no me escuchó?" – la maestra lo miró severamente – este trabajo es de auto- conocimiento… es preciso que le diga a sus compañeros quién es usted

"_Por supuesto que la escuche… ¿pero acaso podría ser más absurdo lo que me está pidiendo?...vieja estúpida"_

"Creo que es irrelevante…" – replicó – me parece que todos saben muy bien quien soy hace 6 años…

"Pues quizás no todos lo sepan… así que haga el intento" – insistió la mujer

"_¿Cómo no van a saberlo?... ¡por merlín!... es obvio que perdió más de un tornillo…"_

"Bien" – bufó por lo bajo volteándose hacia la clase – Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy… estoy en Slytherin, tengo 16 años…nací el 5 de Junio, por lo cual soy signo Géminis para las interesadas y…

"Señor Malfoy" – interrumpió la profesora

"_¿Y ahora qué?"_

Entornó los ojos.

"Me parece que no está entendiendo el trasfondo de esta situación… no queremos saber esas cosas… limítese a lo verdaderamente importante"

"Bueno…mi padre es un…reconocido trabajador del ministerio" – agregó con aire superior

"Reconocido mortífago, querrás decir" – refutó Ron, desde el final de la sala

"Repite eso, comadreja…" – lo amenazó enseguida fijando su fría mirada sobre él

"Basta… señor Weasley, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de respeto hacia su compañero"

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos mientras el rubio le sonreía de forma burlesca

"Bien…" – continúo McGonagall - ¿algo más que desee añadir?

"No" – dictaminó Draco

"Pues entonces me temo que tendré que reprobarlo señor Malfoy"

"¿Qué?" – exclamó indignado

"Mientras no tome está actividad con la seriedad que corresponde… obtiene una T"

"_¿Pero se ha vuelto loca?... ¿como osa calificarme como un troll?"_

"Disculpe, profesora… estoy seguro de que se debe haber equivocado…"

"No, Draco… esa es su calificación"

Unas risitas burlescas se elevaron en el salón. Entre ellas reconoció la de Granger.

"_Sangresucia" _

"Pues… si usted se explicase bien, yo podría presentarle un trabajo excepcional" – se explicó

"¿Está poniendo en duda mi capacidad como docente?" – McGonagall enarcó las cejas, seriamente ofendida

"_Eso es más que evidente"_

"No, de ninguna manera… simplemente le estoy pidiendo otra oportunidad"

En general, eso era algo que no se escucharía dos veces en toda su vida, él nunca pedía nada, jamás se rebajaba a esa altura, era humillante, pero estaba más que claro que no iba permitir que una asquerosa T apareciera en sus notas, eso si era degradante.

"Bueno…" – Minerva pareció meditarlo un instante mientras se ajustaba sus gafas – si así lo quiere, le asignaré a una persona para que le ayude con su trabajo, señor Malfoy…

"_Ja… ¿ayudarme a mí?... eso quiero verlo… ¿a quién me pondrá?... ¿Longbottom?"_

Sin embargo, permaneció impávido frente a ella, esperando que eligiera a la persona más "indicada", según su "criterio", del cual Draco dudaba, pero dada la desfavorable situación en la que se encontraba, no tenía una mejor opción que esa.

"¿Señorita Granger?"

Todos los Gryffindors se alertaron ante la mención de su compañera, mientras la castaña alzaba la mirada un tanto insegura.

"¿Podría ayudar a su compañero con su redacción acerca del tema que hemos tratado el día de hoy?" – inquirió con tono afable, no obstante, Hermione sabía que no sería acertado negarse, además era su alumna favorita.

"Claro, profesora"

"_Maldita impura… ¿cómo se atreve a aceptar semejante ridiculez?"_

"Se lo agradezco… en cuanto a usted, señor Malfoy… quiero su ensayo en mi escritorio mañana a primera hora… ¿quedó claro?"

"Si" – escupió tratando de contener su enfado

"Perfecto… puede regresar a su asiento, y espero que sepa aprovechar la oportunidad que le he brindado"

"_Si, muy generosa"_ – ironizó mentalmente mientras cruzaba el aula a grandes zancadas, volviendo a su lugar, junto a Pansy.

Justo 10 minutos después el timbre anunció el final de aquella fatídica clase.

Tomó sus cosas, y sin pensárselo, pues sabía que desistiría de inmediato si lo hacia, cruzó hacia el lado Gryffindor, el territorio enemigo, poniéndose atrás de Hermione

"Granger" – llamó con tono ronco – "ahora a la biblioteca"

"¿Disculpa?" – se extrañó la chica, dándose la vuelta para encararlo

"Tienes que ayudarme con mi ensayo… ¿acaso tienes memoria a corto plazo?"

"No le hables así, Malfoy"

Y como siempre, el cicatrizado se metía donde no le llamaban

"No te metas, Potter…"

"Ella no es tu sirvienta…dijo que te ayudaría, pero…"

"Está bien, Harry… puedo solucionarlo sola… adelántense"

El chico asintió una vez con la cabeza y salió del aula, seguido de Ron

"Apresúrate, sangresucia" – la apremió

"Escucha, Malfoy… que yo haya aceptado ayudarte, no significa que haré lo que tú quieras…así que no dispongas de mi tiempo como si tuvieras derecho a hacerlo…no lo tienes, nos encontraremos está noche a las 10 en la biblioteca" – finalizó su diatriba marchando hacia la puerta

"¿Y qué si no voy, Granger?... tampoco tienes derecho a disponer de mi tiempo, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer…" – puntualizó intencionadamente

"Pues de ser así, eres tú quién obtendrá una T, Malfoy…si tu grandísimo ego te permite vivir con eso, allá tú… "- y diciendo esto, cruzo el umbral, desapareciendo de su vista

"Maldita Granger"

Había ganado, tendría que actuar bajo sus condiciones si no quería ser el hazmerreír de la escuela, especialmente de los leones, lo cual era demasiado surreal para permitirlo.

El reloj marcó las 10 y 15 minutos. Y allí estaba él, esperándola como un idiota.

"Esta me la pagas, Granger" – farfulló para sus adentros mientras se levantaba elegantemente y caminaba hacia la salida, pero en ese momento alguien iba entrando por lo cual ambos chocaron causando que las cosas de la muchacha cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo, sin embargo, Madame Pince yacía dormida sobre su lugar de trabajo.

Hermione se lanzó torpemente al suelo para recoger sus cosas, mientras el Slytherin la observaba desde arriba con una mueca sardónica en el rostro.

"Vaya, vaya… así que la ratona de biblioteca se digno a aparecer… gracias por complacerme con tu asquerosa presencia, Granger"

Mordaz como un Malfoy, y letal como una serpiente. Esa era su principal política de vida. Sabía dar en el clavo, y lo corroboró cuando las mejillas de la chica se encendieron de golpe por sus burlas, no obstante, continuó en su labor hasta que finalmente hubo recuperado todas sus pertenencias y se alzó digna frente al rubio.

"Eres un idiota, Malfoy… ¿te crees muy inteligente por usar un par de palabras hirientes?... "

"No es sólo eso lo que me hace inteligente, Granger" – la contradijo

"Como sea…no pretendo perder toda mi noche contigo"

"Créeme que sería lo último en mi lista de deseos" – su tono libidinoso azoró a la chica cuando paso por su lado, no obstante, no permitió que se le notara.

"Puedes irte si quieres, ahorrémonos este momento porque puedo asegurarte que no es más desagradable para ti de lo que lo es para mi" – dijo de espaldas a él.

"Si, si… como si me importara… acabemos con esto" – así volvió al asiento que había estado ocupando hace un momento.

La castaña se sentó frente a él y desperdigó sus cosas por la mesa. Un par de pergaminos, una pluma y un tintero.

"¿Se puede saber para que has traído todo eso?" – sus palabras adquirieron un gran matiz de incomprensión

"Si voy a estar un par de horas aquí, adelantaré algunos deberes" – le contestó como toda explicación - ¿y tus cosas?

"No he traído nada conmigo"

La castaña alzo las cejas incrédula

"¿Y dónde piensas escribir tu ensayo?... un ensayo es escrito, ¿no lo sabías, Malfoy?"

"Lo olvide, es todo… no todos tenemos tu "grandioso cerebro" – atacó con mordacidad

"Pues entonces toma esto…y empieza a escribir sobre ti… no debiera hacérsete tan difícil… apuesto a que es tu tema favorito"

Malfoy observó desdeñosamente el pergamino que la leona había puesto frente a él."No voy a usar ese papel barato" – se negó

"Lo harás si quieres borrar ese T de tu historial…" – susurró la castaña entornando la vista.

Draco resopló al saberse vencido otra vez. Aquel día estaba siendo agotador y detestable a partes iguales.

Tomó la pluma que la chica le extendía y escribió el encabezado.

"_Soy Draco Malfoy"_

Pero nada más acudió a su mente, ninguna idea de que escribir.

"Por cierto…"

Alzó los ojos unos centímetros para observarla.

"Lamento haber llegado tarde" – murmuró deprisa, por lo cual su mente tardó un segundo en dilucidar cada palabra

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios

"Gryffindor tenías que ser" – respondió realmente divertido por la situación.

Honestamente el hecho de que ella no hubiese llegado a la hora, había herido su ego, pero no era nada tan terrible, además, sólo una leona se disculparía por una cosa tan insignificante como aquella; tal vez una ravenclaw o un hufflepuff lo harían también, pero él no era alguien que comprendiera eso, porque era un Slytherin…

Y ser un Slytherin significa nunca tener que pedir perdón – se recordó mentalmente, sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.

Quizás era por eso que no soportaba a los Gryffindor, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan detestablemente correctos?.

"¿Has terminado?" – preguntó Hermione cuando el rubio levantó la vista del pergamino que había estado escribiendo por unos diez minutos.

"Eso creo" – a pesar de lo dubitativa que podía resultar su respuesta, su tonó no perdió su seguridad.

"Déjame verlo" – le pidió al tiempo que recogía el pergamino y lo leía en silencio.

Cuando terminó comenzó a reír jovialmente.

"¿De que te ríes?" – su ceño se frunció ante la ofensa que significaba para él que una sangresucia estuviera riéndose de algo que había escrito

"Lo siento…" – dijo con una sonrisa – es que… ¿de verdad crees que eres todo esto?

"No lo creo… es obvio, incluso para alguien como tú"

"Veamos…" – se aclaró la voz y comenzó a leer

"_Soy Draco Malfoy, un chico excepcionalmente perfecto. Listo, atractivo, elegante y valiente. Mi familia es de sangre pura, por lo cual mi clase es evidente, y todos mis compañeros me admiran y respetan por eso. Estoy en Slytherin, casa de astutos, tengo los amigos que necesito. Mis padres están orgullosos de mí, porque soy el hijo que ellos esperaban, y mis notas son sobresalientes. A menudo debo lidiar con la envidia de ciertos Gryffindors, que no soportan mi grandeza, pero desde pequeño he aprendido que esa es la cuota que debo pagar por ser un Malfoy"_

Al terminar, Hermione volvió a mirarlo.

"No le veo lo malo… eso es lo que soy"

"Podría disuadir fácilmente tus ideas, Malfoy… pero ese no es el tema… si le presentas esto a McGonagall lo más alto que te pondrá será una P y te enviará a detención por burlarte de ella"

"Prefiero escuchar lo que tienes que decirme, Granger… ¿en que no estás de acuerdo con mi ensayo?"

"Oh no… créeme, no te gustaría oír lo que pienso al respecto"

"Quiero oírlo" – insistió el rubio

La joven frunció los labios

"Para comenzar no eres ni la mitad de listo de lo que crees"

Directa como una leona.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se desencajó en un instante.

"Eso depende del punto de vista que lo mires. Si consideras inteligencia a pasar todo el día en la biblioteca, entonces te concedo la razón" – respondió con tono apacible - ¿qué mas tienes que decir?... ¿también vas a poner en duda lo evidente como mi atractivo?

"Te calificaría más bien de narciso…"

"Continúa"

La Gryffindor respiro profundo calmando su temple y añadió

"Obviamente cambiaría la palabra elegante por pretencioso… y lo valiente por cobarde… eres egocéntrico e insoportable… me atrevería a decir que incluso inseguro… por eso sientes la necesidad de estar molestando a todo el mundo…para sentirte mejor contigo mismo"

"Vaya Granger… ¿piensas estudiar la psicología de los magos?"

"Ya que lo dices… podría pensármelo… pero primero tenemos que corregir tu trabajo"

"Aún no comprendo tu punto… ¿qué es lo que tiene de malo?"

"¿Es que acaso no lo ves?... está vacío… las palabras que dices no tienen ningún sentido… son sólo tu apariencia"

"La apariencia es lo fundamental de una persona" – acotó de inmediato

"¿Ah, si?... ¿según quién?... ¿según tu padre? "

"No lo metas a él, Granger… "– entrecerró los ojos clavándole su fría mirada

"Quizás…" – musitó – quizás el problema es que estás vacío…

El rubio rió lacónicamente

"¿Qué disparate es ese?"

"No puedes escribir un ensayo sobre ti, porque no tienes la menor idea de quien eres… ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no… soy un Malfoy, eso debería aclararlo todo"

"Un apellido no constituye tu identidad… hay más elementos que ese" – le corrigió con extrema seriedad – por ejemplo… ¿qué es lo que ves cuando te miras al espejo?"

"Definitivamente perdiste la cabeza, Granger… me veo a mí… ¿qué más podría ver?"

"¿Y quién eres?" – continuó – no te atrevas a decir tu nombre… ¿quién eres detrás de eso?

El silencio reinó en la biblioteca un par de minutos. Draco debía reconocer que la chica lo había confundido seriamente, había trastocado todas sus convicciones de alguna extraña y retorcida manera.

"_¿Quién soy?" _pensó con desasosiego, nunca se había hecho esa pregunta, nunca antes había necesitado hacerlo, pero ahora caía en la cuenta de que no era capaz de responderla.

Él era Malfoy, frío y calculador, valiente, listo, sangre pura, soberbio e insidioso.

O al menos eso creía hasta hace un momento atrás.

"¿Y bien?" – insistió la muchacha

"Te pareces a McGonagall"

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta" – la Gryffindor era astuta, debía reconocerlo, y sabía que por más que intentara eludir su inquisición sería inútil.

"Supongo que soy…quien debo ser" – las palabras salieron de su boca en un tono demasiado bajo y titubeante para el que solía usar.

Eso le asustaba.

Sentía como si Hermione le hubiera quitado una máscara invisible que se había obligado a llevar todos esos años.

"_Que cursi y estúpido suena eso" _se lamentó para sus adentros.

La joven se quedó mirándolo por varios minutos sin decir nada.

"¿Qué tanto miras, Granger?" – habló al cabo de un buen rato, cuando comenzó a sentirse incómodo por su escrutinio.

Ella pareció despertar de un lapsus, y agito la cabeza hacia ambos lados negando.

"Nada" – fue su única respuesta – sólo me preguntaba… ¿cómo serías si hubieras podido descubrir quien eres antes de que tu padre te amoldara a su manera? – su tono de voz bajó por lo menos dos escalas, convirtiéndose en un susurro prácticamente ininteligible para el rubio, aunque al final pudo comprender el propósito de aquella pregunta.

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando… esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte, y mi ensayo no va hacerse solo…"

"_Escurridizo como una serpiente" _– pensó la chica, eso era algo que lo definía de forma apropiada, pero ahora estaba confundida, no sabía como ayudarle a completar la ausencia de su verdadera personalidad.

"¿Vas ayudarme o no?" – inquirió con prepotencia al ver que la castaña se perdía nuevamente en sus cavilaciones

"Si, lo siento…terminemos con esto"

Levantó su varita y apuntó a una pluma y un pergamino en blanco

"Draco Malfoy es un chico egocéntrico y orgulloso, al que le cuesta aceptar sus debilidades, y por eso oculta sus miedos, en una actitud fría e indolente frente a los demás. Es increíblemente astuto e ingenioso para responder, aunque no sea demasiado inteligente en realidad"

Eso le molestó al rubio, sin embargo, no la interrumpió.

"Podríamos decir que es un prototipo, su personalidad y actitudes se amoldan a las del niño rico y perfecto, el hijo ideal, el digno hijo de Lucius. Es por esto que suele ser insincero y superficial, intentando suplir el vacío que deja representar un papel de un chico que no es; debajo de esta máscara hay un adolescente miedoso e inseguro, pero con un increíble potencial, que sólo debe descubrir"

El silencio que reinó luego de su última palabra, fue sepulcral. Tan ominoso que podía oír su propia respiración, baja, pero irregular. ¿De dónde rayos había salido todo eso?... ¿desde cuándo pensaba tales cosas del chico que había sido su enemigo hace 6 años?. Se mordió el labio inferior, y apartó la mirada incómoda consigo misma.

"Así que…" – la voz de Draco atrajo su atención, estaba arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre - ¿eso es lo que piensas de mí, Granger?

Regreso su mirada hacia él, con los ojos un tanto dilatados por la sorpresa de su pregunta.

"Bueno…yo…"

_Una Gyffindor jamás titubea _fue su lamento interno.

Una sonrisa ladina se pinto en los labios del Slytherin antes de que éste empezara a carcajearse sonoramente de ella.

Una burla mordaz y dañina.

Automáticamente sintió que algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos ante la risa del rubio, pero aquella sensación de debilidad fue remplazada por una de ira

_Jamás despiertes la ira de una leona_

"Suficiente, estúpido"… - le increpó

Malfoy calló de inmediato, y se quedó viéndola con una seriedad inusitada.

Ya tuve suficiente por hoy…- soltó un resoplido intentando calmar su respiración – quise ayudarte y ser buena contigo, pero no tengo que porqué aceptar tus ridículas burlas… no sé porqué dije todo eso si está claro que eres un narcisisista por excelencia y un idiota incurable…

"Pues tú eres una sabelotodo insufrible" – atacó Draco como acto reflejo

"Prefiero ser eso a que un rubio descerebrado y cobarde, Malfoy" – le siguió la disputa levantándose bruscamente de su asiento

"Sabes que en el fondo me adoras, Granger" – su tono meloso la desconcertó – necesitas creer que detrás de mi cara hay un chico lindo y gentil que podría ser un príncipe azul, sólo para justificar tu fijación por mí ¿no es así?

"Vaya…no sabía que pudieras hilar tantas palabras… lo has hecho bien… eso debería servirte para terminar tu patético ensayo"

"Se suponía que tú ibas ayudarme" – le recriminó

"¿No has oído lo que te dije hace cinco minutos?"

"Lo siento…intenté hacerlo, pero me mareas con tu palabrería"

"Imbécil" – murmuró

Y en ese instante el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la solitaria biblioteca. Un silencio inesperado para ambos. Aún les quedaban muchos insultos por decir.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada firmemente, lo que la hizo desvariar.

Draco lucía más serio de lo que nunca lo había visto en su vida. Era tan frío… mientras que ella estaba ardiendo por dentro; la rabia se desataba de formas opuestas en ellos dos, eso estaba claro.

Casi podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por la discusión, y su rápido palpitar amenazaba con delatarla, sabía que él no podría oírlo, pero hasta cierto punto le inquietaba.

En cambio, Malfoy parecía muy tranquilo, su rostro era inexpresivo en ese momento, e incluso parecía más pálido de lo habitual.

Su gélida mirada parecía congelar su lado de la biblioteca.

_Demasiado Slytherin _pensó, por enésima vez aquella noche.

_Una Gryffindor empedernida, _se recordó Draco una vez más, por si su mente lo había olvidado.

Y entonces un impulso tanto irrefrenable como inexplicable lo hizo sujetar a la chica de la nuca impactando sus bocas de frente en una milésima de segundo.

El fuego y el hielo colisionaron tambaleando la pared que los separaba, esa pared que habían ido construyendo desde primer año…

Esa pared, conocida con el nombre de diferencias y prejuicios. Y vaya que ellos dos tenían de ambos.

1,2, 3…Hermione comenzó a hiperventilar al cuarto segundo, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello no era una broma. Había contado los segundos, pensando que él se apartaría enseguida, pero aquello no ocurrió.

La mesa se interponía entre los dos, sin embargo, el rubio se había inclinado hasta acoplar su boca perfectamente a la suya, y la estaba besando… era una caricia lenta, torpe y desesperada…

_Extraña _terminó por definir.

Jamás habría imaginado que Draco Malfoy besara así, y no es que imaginarse esas cosas fuera su actividad favorita, nunca había tenido ni porqué imaginárselo… ahora estaba sucediendo.

Como en el sueño más increíble. No era la escena de un príncipe besando a una doncella encantada, era más real que eso.

Un adolescente contrariado besando a su enemiga…

_¿Por primera vez? _Pensó con desasosiego.

A pesar de que el Slytherin tenía fama de casanova, tenía la extraña idea de que era la primera vez que él daba un beso.

Era la primera vez para ella de cualquier forma.

Sintió la lengua del chico colarse sigilosamente entre sus labios, cual serpiente escurridiza. Y una tormenta impetuosa se desató en su interior.

Se aferró al cuello del rubio sintiendo que perdía el equilibrio de pronto, y que debía atenerse a la circunstancia.

_Es una locura definitivamente _pensó el rubio apartándose de ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que el aire se le había acabado.

Fue como un despertar para los dos.

Se quedaron mirando de forma incierta por unos segundos.

El rojo de las mejillas de Hermione había aumentado considerablemente; el rubio seguía igual, que fácil le era ocultar el desastre que tenía adentro del cuerpo, el corazón raramente tibio y una revolución de hormonas insoportable, sin embargo, la cabeza fría como siempre le habían enseñado.

_Quizás Granger no sea tan estúpida después de todo… quizás alguna de las tonterías que dijo son ciertas… quizás más de una… ¿qué más da? _

"¿Dónde vas?" preguntó al ver que la chica se escabullía de su lugar

"Me largo, Malfoy… ha sido suficiente por una noche" – le contestó ella sin detenerse hasta llegar a la puerta – "espero que puedas terminar tu ensayo" – añadió antes de perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo.

"Eres demasiado Gryffindor para mi, Hermione" – susurro con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

"Maldito Slytherin" – blasfemó la chica mientras se dirigía hacia su sala común – quizás ese sea el problema… es demasiado Slytherin para alguien como yo…

Otra vez se encontraba solo en la biblioteca.

Y debía terminar su ensayo, o empezarlo de hecho… ¿Qué diablos haría ahora?...

Se dio cuenta de que había dos pergaminos sobre la mesa.

_Granger debió dejarlos._

Al tomar uno, vio las palabras que la Gryffindor le había recitado hace unos minutos, pero al final había un mensaje que no había advertido antes.

"_Ojala que al menos esto te ayude a escribir algo un poco más real sobre ti, Draco Malfoy… si no quieras mostrarle al mundo quien eres, al menos di algo que sinceramente disfrutes hacer; te aseguro que será más creíble… sólo recuerda que al final de cuentas yo ya descubrí quien eres… y no eres tan malo como yo creía"_

"Bastante ágil, Granger" – susurró

Ni siquiera había visto cuando había escrito el mensaje.

Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, ese es mi nombre, y es a quien todos ven diariamente, sin embargo, en el fondo soy más que eso, sólo que lo que guardo dentro seguirá siendo un enigma para todo el mundo, excepto tal vez, para aquella persona que sea lo suficientemente suspicaz como para ver más allá de una mirada o una apariencia.

A pesar de esto, no puedo dejar de ser quien soy, pues no significa que mi apariencia sea una farsa, aquello que se construye durante tantos años termina convirtiéndose en una realidad innegable. Las convicciones que se adoptan se transforman en tus ideales propios.

Guardó silencio por un minuto para ver la reacción de sus compañeros, la mayoría lo observaban boquiabiertos y estupefactos, incluyendo a McGonagall.

Dejó salir un leve carraspeo

"Así que no me odien por ser quien soy. Un Slytherin, perfecto y respetado por todo el mundo. Atractivo, inteligente, elegante, distinguido, superior, porque son condiciones que no puedo evitar…es lo que soy, y siempre seré. Las cosas no cambian."

_Ni siquiera por ti pequeña Gryffindor_

Se concentró en aquel pensamiento cuando alzó la mirada para ver a Hermione, sentada en la segundo fila.

De alguna forma, presentía que la chica sabía que la última frase iba para ella.

"Muy bien Señor Malfoy, eso fue… "–hizo una pausa buscando el calificativo adecuado – desconcertante… obtiene una E

Contrario a lo que la maestra pensaba que haría, el rubio se limitó a asentir y regresar a su puesto.

"Has excedido mis expectativas, Malfoy…una O estaría bien" – sonrió Hermione.

Esa clase había sido una de las mejores de ese año, y estaba segura de que para cierto Slytherin orgulloso, también había resultado así.

_*FIN*_


End file.
